An Uneasy Peace
by Holy-Judgement
Summary: As the Mist Continent prepares to convene for a Grand Assembly to end all war, a new evil awakens on Gaia. Zidane and company set out to find out who or what is causing trouble... but one of them already knows the answer.
1. Preface: An Awakening

**FF9: An Uneasy Peace**  
by: Holy-Judgement Final Fantasy and its characters are copyright © SquareSoft Inc.  
All other work herein is copyright © 2002 by Holy-Judgement  
  
The story begins shortly after the end of the final fantasy 9 storyline. Although you do not need to have played the game to understand the story, it will certainly make the beginning events more clear.  
I am always looking for suggestions on how to improve my writing. If you find something that could be improved, either post a review or e-mail me at armadillo@engineer.com. Thanks. 

**Preface**

            Freya leaped quickly from wall to wall up the side of Burmecia Castle, the dexterity and power of a true Dragon Knight present in every jump.  Fratley followed behind, and soon they reached the highest tower in Burmecia, the Dragon's Cradle.

            "Reparations on Burmecia are going well, are they not?" said Freya.

            "Yes.  Burmecia will never be the same, but our home will be rebuilt anew very soon."

            "Our home… it sounds wonderful to hear you say that."

            "My memories return to me even as the bricklayers rebuild the homes and shops of Burmecia.  I remember more and more of our relationship past, and look forward to our love in the future."

            They both then sat there, silently, looking at the masons and carpenters from all nations helping to repair Burmecia.  A swift wind blew past them, ruffling Freya's hair.  Freya turned around to look in Fratley's eyes, both of their eyes widening to a realization.

            "You feel it too, Freya?"

            "Yes, it is there, very faint."

            "You have come very far in the way of a Dragon Knight.  Many would not notice such a slight disturbance."

            "Perhaps my travels around the world have strengthened my insight and intuition, as yours did.  But I can still not tell what it means."

            "Neither can I, so faint is the feeling.  But I can tell one thing: whatever is causing it does not bode well."

            "Perhaps it is of no consequence?"

            "Perhaps.  But both of us must be on our guard."

            "For Burmecia."

            "For us.  For Burmecia.  For this peace that has cost the lives of so many."

            "I fear for the future… I fear this peace will not last."

            "Let fear propel you forward.  Do not let failure stifle you.  Such is what I have learned on my journey.  We must go to Lindblum.  The Grand Assembly meets tomorrow."

            The wind blew on.  It circled the Grand Castle of Lindblum, whistled throughout the hallways of Alexandria Castle, and headed north, towards where the Iifa Tree once stood.  There it blew down into the depths of the petrified tree, howling loudly, protesting the return to a place so evil.  Then, perhaps startled out of a deep slumber by the sounds of the wind, something awoke.  


	2. Chapter 1: Unknown Assailants

**Chapter 1**

            Alexandria Castle itself had already completed many of the repairs necessary to restore it to its former glory.  Queen Garnet was overseeing the repairs to the left side of the upper castle.  These visits to the worksites inspired the workers; despite the fact that it had not even been a year since her coronation, the people of Alexandria loved her.  Workers were sawing, hammering, pounding, and moving all over the place, working furiously for the country they loved so much.

            "Repairs will be complete soon, your Highness.  Alexandria will be whole once again."  Captain Steiner stood in front of her, saluting.

            "You know you don't need to talk to me like that Steiner, especially after all we've been through."

            "I mustn't disrespect the Queen in front of the people!  It would be shameful."

            "You know, Steiner, you have changed a lot, but in some ways you haven't."

            "I have learned that I should not follow orders blindly and without thought as I have before, but I still hold my duty and honor in the highest regard."

            "Thank you, Steiner."

            "Dagger!" a voice called from deep within the rafters of the repair site.  Garnet immediately knew who that was – there was only one person in the world who still called her Dagger.  Zidane quickly leapt from beam to beam until he landed in front of her, trying to put on the best show possible.  Come to think of it, some people never change.  As they talked, they slowly walked down the stairs towards the main hall of Alexandria Castle.

            "You know, Zidane, I still haven't forgiven you for that stunt you pulled."

            "It was all in the name of love, wasn't it?"

            "You worried me to death!  I thought you had died!  I never expected to hear from you again!  I should be furious with you!"

            "I'm too adorable to be furious at," Zidane said with a smile.

            "Don't push it.  Why didn't you just come back as soon as you could?"

            "I had some things I had to take care of… The genomes needed my help, and my Tantalus brothers needed help repairing our home.  That's when we came up with the idea…"

            "If it can be called that…"

            "Of putting me in the play.  Baku and Steiner thought it was a great idea."

            Steiner, after giving Zidane an irritated glance, slowly started tiptoeing away towards his bedroom.

            "Steiner?  Don't leave yet."

            "Yes, my Queen," he replied humbly.

            Zidane paused before continuing, "I wanted to come back to you, but things just had to be done.  I love you more than anything else, but we aren't going to be able to spend all of our lives right next to each other.  I went through with my obligations because I knew that what I felt for you wasn't impacted by distance or hardship."

            "Zidane… I… I love you too, you know?"

             "You've never actually said it."

            "I know… it just… its always been so hard for me… I never felt this way for anyone before.  I didn't even know what it was I felt for you at first.  But now I know.  I love you."

            They looked into each others eyes for a moment.  Zidane then kissed Dagger lightly on the lips, and they held each other close.  Suddenly, the creak of rusty armor echoed throughout the hallway, breaking the calm silence.

            "Steiner, please leave.  Now."

            "Y-Yes, ma-am!" he said as he scurried off to his room.

            "Does this mean you'll forgive me?" Zidane asked.

            "I'm still thinking about it." Dagger replied with a smile.

            They kissed again, this time more deeply.  As they kissed, another sound echoed throughout the hallway, this time of someone clearing their throat.

            "Dammit," Zidane whispered. "Do you ever get any quiet time around here?"

            "Ever since I've become Queen I rarely get to do anything on my own," she whispered back.  They both turned around to face the Alexandrian Guard who was standing at attention, her face bright red from blushing.

            "Yes?" Dagger said.

            "The Red Rose is ready to depart for Lindblum, your Highness.  I was instructed to find you so that we could leave immediately."

            "We have to leave now?"

            "We must leave soon in order to reach Lindblum in time for the Grand Assembly."

            "Alright.  I shall be there in a moment, thank you."

            "Glad to be of service, your Highness!"  The guard quickly ran away towards the harbor.

            "Are you coming?" Dagger asked Zidane.

            "Of course.  What would you expect?  I gotta pick up a few things from my room first, though, wait for me here."

            "Okay, don't take too long."

            Zidane hurried away towards his room.  Dagger looked around, at the picture of her mother on the wall.

            "Mother, I don't know how you dealt with all of this… Being Queen is so demanding.  I can't do anything I used to do anymore, all of my time is taken up settling disputes or overseeing construction or whatever else I need to do!"

            Dagger stood there and enjoyed the quiet of the main hall.  Besides the occasional passing soldier or guest, the hall usually had a pleasant feeling of peace and serenity about it, and it helped her think through many different decisions.  The picture of her mother always helped too.  Although her mother had changed during the last years of her life, she was always a kind-hearted, loving person who would do anything for her country.  If mother could do it, Dagger thought, then I can do it too.

            "Queen Garnet, I presume?" a voice rasped from behind her.

            "Why yes, why—what are you doing??" she said as the person behind her grabbed her around the waist and held a knife to her throat.  "Zidane!! Help!"

            "Dagger!" Zidane said as he came rushing out of his room. "What the… who the hell are you!?"  Zidane pulled his twin daggers out of their sheaths, his eyes beginning to blaze with the light of Trance.

            "My master has instructed me to kill the Queen.  Don't worry, I shall be quite done by the time you get over here."

            "No!!"  Zidane shouted, running as fast as he could towards Garnet.  The man, dressed all in black, began to bring the knife down on her throat.  Garnet began crying in terror, when a blue figure streaked through the darkness and slammed the assassin into the wall, his limp figure collapsing onto the floor of the castle.  His chest was bleeding profusely from a violent claw wound inflicted by none other than the Flaming Amarant.

            "Hmph.  Wimp." Amarant grunted.

            "Amarant?  I don't know what you're doing here, but thank God that you were."  Zidane said as the light in his eyes faded away.

            "I heard there was a little reunion going on in Lindblum, and I wanted to come along for the ride.  Didn't know that you had assassins running around the castle.  You're getting slow, Zidane."

            "T-thank you, Amarant.  You saved my life."  Dagger said, still in shock from the assassination attempt.

            "Don't mention it.  We're a team, remember?"

            "A team?  Since when did you start believing in things like that?" Zidane replied.

            "Since a certain guy showed me what it means to live."

            "You're all right, Dagger?"

            "Yes," Dagger said. "I'm okay now.  He didn't hurt me.  But why would an assassin be running around in Alexandria?  And how did he get past the guards?"

            "I got past the guards," Amarant replied.

            "Well, maybe security is a little lax around here.  But Dagger's right, what reason would anyone have of assassinating her?  The world is at peace."

            "Whoever that assassin's master is probably doesn't like the fact that the world is at peace."

            Dagger's eyes widened in horror.  "But that could mean that the other leaders' lives are in danger!  Quickly, we have to get to Lindblum!"

            The three ran as fast as they could toward Alexandria harbor.  Lady Beatrix awaited them at the dock.

            "Beatrix, we must depart for Lindblum immediately!" Dagger yelled as they scrambled aboard the ship.

            "Your Highness, are you okay?  And this one too?"  she said, eying Amarant with a suspicious glance.

            "I'll explain later!  And yes, he's with me."

            Beatrix boarded the boat and quickly yelled orders to the navigator and pilot.  Within moments the airship lifted off of the ground and started speeding toward Lindblum.

            "We're on our way, your Highness."

            "Thank you, Beatrix."

            Steiner came running from the front of the boat.  The clank of his armor overpowered even the sound of the newly designed steam engine in the Red Rose.

            "Sweetheart," Steiner said to Beatrix, "you really shouldn't be standing outside here in the cold!  Its not good for – your Highness!  You look troubled!"

            "I'm alright Steiner.  I'll explain everything in front of the Grand Assembly when we get to Lindblum."

            "And Steiner, I'm perfectly fine out here.  I've withstood the cold before," Beatrix said.

            "Well, yes, but….  Argh!!  No one ever understands me."

            "I'm glad you worry about me, but trust me, I'm fine."

            "Well… if you say so."

            Beatrix leaned over and rested her head on Steiner's shoulder.  Meanwhile, the Red Rose was soaring over the plains of Alexandria, gaining altitude in order to pass through South Gate.  Zidane walked to the stern of the airship and looked out over the plains.  Alexandria castle had already shrunken to a large dot on the horizon.

            "Are you okay, Zidane?  You seem more troubled than I am."  Dagger had walked up beside him, also looking out over the plains.

            "…….I don't know.  Its just… in that moment when the assassin was there, with his knife to your throat… I felt powerless to protect you.  I mean, what if Amarant hadn't been there?  You would've…"  Zidane stopped, and looked Dagger in the eyes.  "I don't know what I would have done."

            "Let's just be glad things turned out the way they did."  Dagger reached out and grabbed a hold of Zidane's hand.  Zidane looked outwards again towards the serene landscape, wondering what the future held for them both.


	3. Chapter 2: Unsettling Revelations

**Chapter 2**

            The Red Rose stopped in Lindblum's airship docks, its engine spewing out hot steam as it came to a halt.  Minister Artania awaited them at the platform, a smile on his face.  He greeted Dagger as she stepped off of the airship.

            "Your Highness, its been a while since you have visited Lindblum."

            "Sorry to be so hasty, Uncle, but is Uncle Cid okay?"

            "Regent Cid?  He is getting old, but his health is perfectly fine.  Why do you ask?"

            "I'll tell everyone about it at the Grand Assembly.  Anyway, it has been very hectic around Alexandria.  There are so many things to be done, it seems I can never possibly finish."

            "Ha ha.  Such is the life of a leader, your Highness.  The Grand Assembly will meet in about two hours, why don't I show you to your rooms so you all can rest a bit?"

            "That would be wonderful, Uncle."

            Minister Artania escorted the group to the guest wing of Lindblum Grand Castle.  As they walked along they could see the city outside of some of the windows.  For the most part, it looked as if the repairs to Lindblum had been completed.  Zidane began to wonder how Tantalus was doing: he had not seen or talked to any of them since the play.  Maybe the boss knew something about this assassin… Tantalus always had access to information that most people did not.  After the Grand Assembly, Zidane planned to go down to the Theater District and see them.

            "Here are your rooms.  A messenger will be sent when the Grand Assembly is ready to convene.  Meanwhile, please make yourselves at home.  I must leave to help the Regent prepare for the meeting."

            Minister Artania returned the way that he came.  The main room in the new guest suite at Lindblum Grand Castle was massive, the dome roof arching above their heads and letting the full light of the midday sun in.  Six private bedrooms were arranged in a circular fashion around the main hall.

            "I wonder how Eiko is doing," remarked Dagger.

            "Probably she's doing great," Zidane replied.  "She has a family and a home now.  We'll find her after the Grand Assembly is over… Hmm?  Where did Amarant go?"

            "He ran off as soon as we docked in Lindblum.  If you don't mind, Beatrix and I are going to head for our rooms, both of us are tired from the flight," Steiner said.

            "Okay, see you at the assembly," Dagger replied.

            While Steiner and Beatrix retired to their rooms, Zidane sat down on one of the chairs in the guest hall, pulled out a dagger, and began sharpening it.  After testing the edge, he put it away and started walking to his room.

            "Zidane?" Dagger said.

            "Yes?"

            "What was it that you had to go back and get in Alexandria?"

            "Oh… that.  Why?"

            "I was just wondering, that's all."

            "Oh… um… well… I really wasn't expecting to do this now, but, we're both here, and its here, so, I guess… well," Zidane paused and pulled a small box out of his back pocket.  He opened the box, and inside the black box was a golden ring, with a perfect garnet embedded at its center that glistened in the light of the midday sun, like the brilliance of a bright red star against the blackness of space.

            "Dagger, will you marry me?"

* * *

            Eiko Carol could not hear what they were saying, but peeking from behind the conveniently located gargoyle statue (now I know why father puts these all over the castle, she thought) let her see the ring and the crushing embrace that Dagger gave to Zidane.  Wow, Zidane finally popped the question, she thought.  It's about time!  I gotta tell father and mother!

            She quickly but quietly scampered out of the guest hall and towards the royal chambers.  Everyone would be so happy to hear this!  She was a little sad that Dagger had finally gotten Zidane for good, but there were plenty of other guys in the world, weren't there?

* * *

"Yes!" Dagger exclaimed, and literally threw herself at Zidane, who almost fell over from the impact.  She embraced him fiercely, and Zidane was surprised to feel how strong she actually was.

            "So you like the ring?"

            "I like you.  But the ring is beautiful too."

            "I got it specially made.  It's a perfect garnet."

            "Stop changing the subject."

            "I wasn't talking about the ring.  You're the perfect Garnet."  Zidane smiled, and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  Dagger smiled back and buried the side of her face into his shoulder.

            "Why didn't you ask me before?"

            "I don't know, the moment just didn't seem right.  Plus, we haven't had much time alone together for a while."

            "Why now?"

            "'Sometimes, you can't think things through.  You have to listen to your heart.'"

            For a while they just stood there, Zidane stroking Dagger's hair and Dagger maintaining her crushing grip around Zidane's body.  The sun seemed to shine even brighter through the rooftop, as if blessing their union.

            "If you don't mind letting go of me for a while so I can breathe clearly, I'm going to go rest before we meet the Grand Assembly.  We have a lot to tell them, and I want to be able to think," Zidane said.

            "You better not run away or anything."

            "Of course not, your Highness," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

            "Zidane!!"

            "I promise.  You should get some sleep too, you've had a lot of stress to deal with over the past day."

* * *

            Dagger awoke to the sound of knocking on her door.  She felt a lot better after her nap, and she had already forgotten most of the horror of the assassination attempt: it was only an event in the past now.  She got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and answered the door.

            "Your Highness?  The Grand Assembly is convening."  A Lindblum officer stood before her.

            "Thank you.  I will be there in a moment."  The guard bowed and left to return to his post.  She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled.  Zidane had actually proposed!  She wondered about when they would have their wedding.  Being so busy… it will be difficult.  Then she remembered that she was Queen, after all, so if she needed to she could just make time.  Zidane… where was he?  She expected him to have come by now.  Dagger quickly checked the mirror to make sure that she looked okay, and then headed out of her room to go find Zidane.  She was surprised to find him waiting right outside her door.

            "Zidane, you're here!  Why didn't you just come in?"

            "I thought it would be inappropriate… I mean…"

            "We are betrothed, you know.  Certain social restrictions have been removed."

            "Yeah, but the rest of the world doesn't know that yet.  Otherwise I wouldn't have spent the last two hours alone."  Dagger just looked at him and smiled lightly.  Wow, Zidane thought.  I've covered that much ground already?

            "Where's Steiner and Beatrix?  Aren't they coming with us?"

            "Steiner and Beatrix went on to the royal chamber already, so I got stuck with escorting you.  Convenient, huh?"

            "Steiner let you escort me?  That seems quite out of character for him."

            "Steiner learned to trust me a lot more towards the end of our little adventure.  Plus, he owes me one for a favor I did for him."

            "Lets get going, the Grand Assembly is waiting for us.  We can talk on the way."

            "Yes, your Highness."

            "Not you too!  I can't get anyone to call me by my real name anymore!"

            "Sorry," Zidane said with a smile.  "You just have that commanding tone in your voice."

            "Well, then I command you to address me only as 'Dagger' from now forward."

            "As you wish, Dagger."

            "Or 'sweetheart', or 'love', those would be good too."

            As they walked through the halls of Lindblum Grand Castle, Dagger took a look at the guards lining the pathways and doorways.  How long would Lindblum, Alexandria, and Burmecia need guards and armies?  The world was at peace, and had been for almost a year.  With the success of the Grand Assembly so far for settling any disputes between lands, it might be very soon when armies and soldiers were obsolete.

            "You know, sweetheart, you aren't supposed to check out other guys anymore," Zidane said.

            "What?  I wasn't checking them out!"

            Zidane laughed and reached out for her hand.  "I know, I was only kidding."

            Dagger reached out and grabbed his hand tightly.  "I was just thinking…  how much longer will we really need soldiers?  It seems the world is blissfully at peace."

            "Who knows?  We just have to take it one step at a time, and see what the future holds for us."

            The noise from the Grand Assembly could be heard in the royal chamber up ahead.  Although the assembly was intended to be a meeting for the leaders of the Mist Continent nations, the general public was invited to attend to see what happened.  This was the second Grand Assembly since Kuja had been defeated, and was intended to solve any disputes between the lands and set up rules and regulations all three could abide by.

There were three tables, arranged in a circle in the center of the chamber, one for each country, and hundreds of people lined up in the stands surrounding the room.  Steiner and Beatrix already sat at the Alexandria table, Freya, Fratley, and a couple of other Burmecians sat at the Burmecia table, and Regent Cid, Hilda, and Minister Artania sat at the Lindlum Table.  Zidane and Dagger entered the room and prepared to take their seats next to Steiner and Beatrix, when suddenly a roaring applause broke out throughout the entire chamber.  All of the country representatives were smiling and applauding as well.

            "Zidane… what's going on?"

            "I don't know, I was kind of hoping you would be able to tell me.  Maybe they just really support you as Queen of Alexandria."

            They both took their seats, and soon the applause subsided.  Regent Cid was the first to speak.

            "Congratulations to our newly betrothed, Zidane Tribal and Queen Garnet Til Alexandros!"

            With that, the thunderous applause returned to the auditorium.  When it had again subsided, Dagger spoke.

            "What?  How did you know?  We haven't told anybody yet!"

            "Eiko told us, and we told everyone else so we could have a little surprise welcome when you entered."

            Eiko poked her head above the table next to Regent Cid and said, "Yeah, I was hiding behind the gargoyle statue, I saw everything.  You two were so cute!  I just had to tell father."

            Zidane turned to Dagger and whispered, "Even when we think we're alone we really aren't…."  Speaking normally, he turned to Eiko.  "Its been a long time since we've seen you Eiko, how have you been?"

            "Great!  Father and mother are both great, although father spends too much time doing airships and other regent stuff and not enough time doing fun stuff."

            Regent Cid laughed.  "The rest of us have talked a bit already, but how are things in Alexandria."

            Dagger straightened herself in her chair, and tried to maintain a calm voice.  "First, I must mention one thing.  Nobody knows about this yet, but earlier today, there was an attempt on my life by an unknown individual."

            Gasps sounded throughout the crowd, and many of those at the tables looked at her in shock.  Steiner was the first to speak.

            "My Queen, is this really true?"

            "Yes.  Thanks to the quick action of an upstanding Alexandrian citizen, the assassin was eliminated and I was unharmed.  However, we have no idea why he wanted to kill me, and we believe that he has a "master" that wants all of the leaders of the Grand Assembly dead.  We know nothing more about him, other than that he said he had a master and that he was sent to kill me."

            "Actually, I was hoping Tantalus might be able to help out with that little problem," Zidane said.  "I haven't had a chance to speak with Baku yet."

            Regent Cid, recovering from his shock, took a look around the room.  "I told Baku to be here, I don't know where he is.  Baku!  Get over here."

            Baku stood up in the crowd and walked up to the center of the room.  "Zidane, nice to see you again.  I heard you finally bagged yourself a canary.  Or maybe she bagged you.  Gwahahahaha!"

            "Enough with the jokes, Baku," Zidane said.  "Do you know anything about the assassin we've already talked about?"

            Baku's face suddenly got very serious.  "Not much… never did like assassins.  But there's only one group in the world that trains assassins with enough skill to break into the Alexandrian castle… the Dalrak Thar.  I don't know anything else about them…"

            A loud clatter resounded from the Burmecian table:  Fratley had almost leapt out of his chair, the chair flying backwards with the force of his movement.  There seemed to be a burning anger in his eyes, and somehow he had drawn his spear.

            "Sir Fratley, you know something about these Dalrak Thar?" Zidane asked.

            "Yes, but I wish this memory had not returned to me.  In my travels around the world, I once found a peaceful village on the Forgotten Continent where many lived happily.  The people enjoyed their lives, and very rarely did one do wrong to another.  But one day, a score of men dressed entirely in black quickly descended upon the village and killed all of the inhabitants.  I lost control when this happened, and let loose my anger upon as many of them as I could.  When I regained consciousness four lay dead at my feet, and another was dying, impaled on my spear.  I asked the one who he was, and he said that this was a training exercise for the Dalrak Thar, to see how effective they were as assassins.  His last words before he passed away were 'We exist solely to kill'"

            When Fratley had finished his story, he seemed to calm down a bit.  When he had fully regained his composure he took his seat again.  An absolute silence covered the entire room.  Almost a minute passed before anyone broke the silence.  And no one expected who it was that would break it.

            "I was trained as a Dalrak Thar."  Amarant had suddenly materialized out of the audience and was walking toward the center of the room.  "I don't know how I got there, but there were about ten of us, all small children.  They raised us as killers: we were taught the ways of stealth and assassination.  I took pride in my training, up until we were asked to assassinate innocent people.  When I questioned my superior and his honor, he attempted to kill me, but I killed him instead.  Then I fled, and ended up in Alexandria.  Only the Dalrak Thar elite know their secrets, but I know two things that could help us.  First, they are hired assassins and work only for money, nothing else.  Second, I know where they live."

            After he finished, it took a while for everyone to regain their composure.  Regent Cid, sounding unusually unsettled, took the floor.

            "In light of this new discovery, I am going to recommend that all of us meet in private.  Agreed?"

            The rest of the Grand Assembly representatives merely nodded their heads.

            "Then I will see all of you in my private quarters in fifteen minutes.  I think we all need a little time to take in the information that has been presented so far."

            With that, the country representatives got up and left the room.  Zidane, Dagger, Beatrix, and Steiner all headed back to the guest quarters.  Until they arrived in the main guest hall everyone was totally silent.

            "Princess, why did you not tell me about this before?" Steiner inquired.  "I am responsible for your safety and the security of Alexandria!"

            "There was no time, it happened right before we came to Lindblum.  I had to make sure that Uncle Cid was safe!"

            "Assassins running around in the castle, and I have no idea about it!  How am I supposed to protect you, your Highness?"

            "No one had any idea about it.  Zidane was just down the hall and he didn't even know about it until I screamed for help!  I was only lucky that Amarant was there."

            "That low-life saved you?" Beatrix asked.

            Amarant suddenly walked up behind them.  "Yeah.  Anyway, this low-life is coming with you: I'm the only one who knows where the Dalrak Thar are."

            "Amarant has apparantly turned his life around," Zidane said.  "But Dagger is right, if it wasn't for Amarant… well, I'm just not going to think about it."

            "Let's just go to the meeting and see what we can figure out," Dagger said.

            "M-Mr. Zidane?  Mr. Zidane??"  A small voice called from behind them.

            Zidane turned around to see a small black mage.  He was probably one of Vivi's sons, the resemblance was so clear.  What was he doing here in Lindblum?

            "I'm Zidane.  What's wrong?"

            "Vivi told me that if we were ever in trouble we should go to you for help.  Our little brother was kidnapped!  A man dressed all in black came the other night.  We tried to stop him, but none of us could do anything.  I'm the oldest, so I'm supposed to take care of everyone… but, I… I don't know what to do…"

            "A man in black… could it be?"

            "The Dalrak Thar always dress in black," Amarant replied.

            "Well, what is your name?" Zidane asked the young black mage.

            "Cody," replied the black mage.

            "Cody, I'd like you to come with us.  I think we might be able to find out where your little brother is."

* * *

            Regent Cid slumped down in his desk chair in his private suite, letting out a deep sigh.  He thought that the Grand Assembly today was going to be a nice, pleasant meeting, more like a family reunion than anything else.  Now there were rumors of deadly assassins, towns being wiped out, Garnet's life in danger…  How much can an old man take?  One thing was for sure, they must find this assassin's organization, these Dalrak Thar, and find out what they want with the Mist Continent.  Everyone has already suffered so much… when will it all stop?  Then there was a knock on his door.  Minister Artania answered it.

            "Lord Fratley, Lady Freya," he said.  "Please do come in.  The meeting will begin when the Alexandrians arrive."

            Freya and Fratley remained standing in one of the corners of Regent Cid's room.  It wasn't long before Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, Beatrix, Amarant, and Cody arrived.

            "Make yourselves comfortable," Regent Cid said.  "All things considered, I think we can afford to be informal for a little while.  On to business.  We have had an assassination attempt on Garnet's life, and we have strong reason to believe it was this 'Dalrak Thar' group.  Obviously we have to do something about this.  I propose we send a joint army to go to their home and find out anything they can… and wipe them off the face of Gaia if necessary."

            "That won't work," replied Amarant.  "They'll see you coming, hide, and then tear apart the army at night when they are trying to rest.  Whatever we send, it has to be small, skilled, and experienced."

            Steiner cleared his throat and spoke up. "Beatrix and I have already decided that we would handle this matter personally."

            "I'm planning to go also.  I'm the only one with any knowledge of the ways of the Dalrak Thar, and I have some items of interest I'd like to… discuss… with them," Amarant said, stroking the blades of his claw weapon as he spoke.

            Freya lifted her head and spoke next.  "This issue concerns Burmecia also.  Fratley and I have sensed that a greater evil is behind all this, and we are going to find out what it is.  We will maintain this peace, at all costs."

            "I'm coming too.  They made this personal."  Zidane, who had formerly sat quietly with Cody in a corner of his room, had stood up with his daggers drawn.

            "And I.  I have to find out what their purpose is, for Alexandria."  Dagger had taken a stand next to Zidane.

            "Dagger…"

            "No, Zidane, I'm coming.  I'm not going to sit back in Alexandria while everyone I love is risking their lives."  Zidane simply nodded.

            "M-Mr. Zidane?  If it will help me find my brother, I'm coming with you.  I don't know if I can help, but I'm coming."  Cody had stood up.

            Regent Cid chuckled, and reached under his bed.  He pulled out a massive box, set it on his bed, and opened it.  Out of the box he pulled out an equally massive broadsword, spanning his entire body length.  He held the sword with both hands, with surprising ease, and the style of a true swordsman.  "I thought this was going to happen.  So I'm coming along too.  Someone has to represent Lindblum.  Minister Artania, I leave the Mist Continent to you until I return.  As for the rest of us, the Hilda Garde 3 awaits.  Let evil beware: there is honor, integrity, and death afoot."


	4. Chapter 3: Battle on the Red Desert

**Chapter 3**

The coarse red sand of the Tharan desert crunched beneath Regent Cid's feet as he looked around, trying to find a sign of any life. As far as he could tell, there was not any. Not one cactus, shrub, bush, rodent… nothing. The sand dunes stretched for miles, some almost as high as mountains. The wind blew sand into his mouth, and he spit it out to the side. The spittle hit the ground and was instantly absorbed, all evidence of moisture gone.

"Not a very friendly place," Regent Cid remarked.

"The Dalrak Thar don't believe in friends," Amarant said. "This desert tests their endurance, stamina, and willpower. It also discourages travelers from being too curious."

"So where is this lair of theirs?"

"Right there." Amarant pointed to a large sand dune to the west.

"In the sand dune?"

"No, I just pointed at it for my health."

"Alright, alright, just making sure. Hey, what is that thing in the distance? Is that a Dalrak Thar?"

"I don't know if I'd trust your eye sight, old man."

Sure enough, in the distance, a spec was growing on the horizon. The creature was large and round, and had its head facing to the ground.

Zidane jumped out of the airship and took a look into the distance. "If that's a Dalrak Thar, they sure are ugly. No wonder they hide out in the middle of nowhere."

The spec was growing bigger. Its face was still to the sand, and lots of sand was being kicked up around it. It was large, blue, and it was… eating the sand?

"What the hell? It's eating the sand? That has to be Quina!" Zidane ran out towards Quina, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Quina, over here!"

Quina stopped for a moment and looked around, his/her tongue flapping back and forth with little specs of red sand falling from it. He/she saw Zidane and began quickly waddling over the sand towards the Hilda Garde 3.

"Quina, what are you doing here?"

"I not tell you before? This sand taste very good. It selfish of me not to tell you. Here, you try some." He/she grabbed a big handful of sand and held it towards Zidane's mouth.

"Ah… no thanks Quina. I've eaten already."

"I always say 'never can eat too much.' But too bad for you, plenty for me now!"

"Zidane! Where did you go?" Dagger was calling from inside the ship.

"I'm outside! Come take a look around!"

Dagger climbed out of the Hilda Garde 3 and ran into Quina before she looked around. Both ended up face first in the sand from the impact. Quina looked up.

"See? She cannot wait to get good mouthful of yummy-yummy sand!"

Zidane helped Dagger up and brushed some of the sand away from her face. Quina's eye caught the ring on Dagger's finger.

"Red sand is yummy-yummy," Quina mumbled quietly.

"Dagger, honey, despite the fact that we all now know that this sand is a delicacy, I would have expected you to be a little more clean and demure with your meals."

"Red ring is yummy-yummy," Quina mumbled again to herself.

Zidane started brushing sand off of Dagger's arm. When he finished he stood up and looked out to the west where Amarant had pointed out the sand dune.

"Ugh… this sand tastes horrible! And what is Quina doing here?"

"The same thing you decided to do: eat the sand."

"Very funny. Now… where do we go next?" Dagger suddenly giggled. "Zidane? You're licking my finger?" She looked down to see Quina licking her ring. "Quina? What are you doing?"

Quina looked up and shook his/her head. "I thought red ring might be yummy-yummy. But it taste bad. Why wear ring if taste bad?"

"Zidane gave it to me. It means we're going to get married."

"Ah, I see. Very much yummy-yummies when get married. You invite me?"

"I suppose so… but we don't even know when its going to be yet."

"Yummy-yummies now, or yummy-yummies later. Is big decision."

"Something like that."

Zidane turned around and kissed Dagger lightly. "You know, this red sand does taste pretty good with a little bit of you mixed in."

"Alright, children, playtime is over. We have business to take care of." Beatrix had come out of the airship with Steiner following. "Hmph. Nice place they have here."

Two voices could be heard from deep inside the airship. With every moment they got closer.

"You see? It's very easy. Whenever a monster or bad guy or demon or something attacks, you just blast them with a spell!"

"B-Blast them?"

"Yeah. Like one time we were fighting this Yan, and Vivi cast this super-powerful flare attack on it, and it was fried to a crisp!"

"A-a crisp?"

"Well, sometimes you might want to use ice or thunder, but I've always liked fire."

"I-If you say so."

"Don't worry. Just follow me and I'll show you what to do."

"Okay, thanks."

Eiko hopped out of the Hilda Garde 3 with Cody following carefully behind. "So where are the bad guys at? I'm ready to kick some butt!"

"Calm down, Eiko," Regent Cid said. "You know I was hesitant to let you come with us in the first place."

"I'll be fine, father. Besides, someone has to teach Cody what to do."

"Actually, I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet. They've known that we had arrived for over ten minutes now," Amarant said.

They heard a loud crunch in the sand behind them. They turned around to see a man dressed entirely in black crouched down in front of the Hilda Garde 3.

"What is your business with the Dalrak Thar," he rasped – a harsh whisper, although clearly audible. He looked up, and his right cheek had three parallel, deep scars along it.

Amarant stepped forward, "I see you've been doing well. However, you seem to have a strange interest in the politics of the Mist Continent. My claw is going to teach you to mind your own business – as it did fifteen years ago."

"Amarant… so you have finally returned to your home. You have no idea what you are getting yourself involved in. I suggest you stay out of it if you value your life."

The ring of drawn steel resounded several times throughout the desert. The rest of the party had unsheathed their weapons, and had taken a defensive stance around Amarant. The wind blew sand into their faces, but they remained motionless, so strong was their resolve.

"Hah. I know you've got some of your lackeys around here somewhere. Bring it on."

"As I said, you have no idea what you are up against. This started not in the Dalrak Thar, but in the roots of evil itself. You are powerless against the spawn of the Iifa Tree."

With that, he let out a piercing whistle, and leaped up the side of the Hilda Garde, disappearing over the top. For a moment, all was silent. Then the sound of the movement of hundreds of creatures was heard coming to from the West.

"Spawn of the mist…" Zidane remarked.

"Where did they get so many of them?" Dagger asked.

"Who knows… We have no choice but to take them out now."

Regent Cid grunted in recognition. "This is it. The peace and happiness of the free world hinges on this battle." The first of the monsters were no more than a few seconds away.

"And with Holy Alexander as my witness, I shall not fail!" Cid ran forward and swung his broadsword in a huge arc, decimating the first few monsters to come within its deadly reach. The rest of the group rushed to his aid. The fighting was furious, and everyone began to get separated into small groups of two or three. Mist spawn was terminated with every swipe of a sword or stab of a spear, but more and more kept running in from the west.

"This isn't working, my love! They will not die!" Steiner shouted, fighting back to back with Beatrix against a horde of iron giants. Steiner leaped over a sideswipe from an iron giant, and landed a quick counterblow on the giant's arm that merely sparked off.

"Focus your energy Steiner! We can do it together!" Beatrix sidestepped a sword thrust, and held the point of her sword low. A blue glow began to grow on the tip of her sword. Steiner nodded, and his sword began to glow similarly. After a few moments, they both shouted in unison.

"Shock!"

An iron giant instantly exploded, sending burning chunks of metal flying across the desert. The sand crystallized into glass where the fragments landed. Steiner parried a blow with his sword, and both he and Beatrix prepared to attack again.

Meanwhile, Freya and Fratley were fighting off a large chimera. Fratley stabbed for one of its heads, but it moved quickly and spit a fireball back at him. Fratley jumped to avoid the fireball, while Freya stabbed for its side. The chimera was so fast that it side-stepped the attack and whirled its tail around to strike Freya in the side. Freya jumped away also, and they both landed a short distance from the monster.

"It's too quick," Freya said. "We can't hit it."

"Perhaps all we need is to catch it unaware. Go! I will distract it."

Freya jumped into the air, while Fratley charged at the beast with his spear. The chimera grabbed his spear in its mouth and twisted it out of Fratley's grip. Another one of the chimera's heads bore down on his arm and bit into it. Frately grunted in pain, but the chimera instantly recoiled when Freya's spear came flying out of the air, clearing its way through the chimera's entire body and burying its point in the sand. Freya landed next to the spear and removed it from the chimera's dying carcass.

"You are hurt!"

"It is nothing. I have lived through much worse."

In the distance Cid and Amarant were fighting a zombie dragon. Cid had gotten in several successful hits against the dragon, but was struggling to land another one as the dragon was too quick.

"Think you can handle this, old man?" Amarant quickly slid under the dragon's neck and sliced into its underside, then leaping backwards out of the range of its gnashing teeth.

"Hah. It is nothing!" Cid leaped at the side of the monster and sliced at his leg. His broadsword bit deeply, and the dragon roared in pain. Before Cid could get away, it rammed the side of its head into his body, sending him hurling towards the ground.

Eiko and Cody were busy fighting off a group of Midstodons. Eiko had summoned Fenrir, and was directing it to guard the both of them as Cody launched a constant stream of fire in front of them. Eiko then saw Cid fall, and turned around to see the zombie dragon over top of him.

"Father!" she shouted, and her hand began to glow white. A cloud of pure energy appeared over the zombie dragon, and white streams of holy wraith began to rain down from it. The zombie dragon quickly succumbed to the onslaught. However, a Mistodon came up behind her and pinned her down. Cody heard her scream and turned around. His eyes changed from their usual, curious yellow to an angry, crimson red. He held his palm outward towards the Mistodon, and the Mistodon flew backwards and exploded in a fury of orange flame. A black husk was all that remained of its once living body.

"Cody, what was that?"

"Y-You told be to blast them, and turn them into a crisp. So I did it."

"Well, whatever that was, keep doing it! Lets finish these bad guys off!"

Zidane, Quina, and Dagger were fighting a Yan. The Yan was beginning to bleat a comet into existence.

"Dammit, this is going to hurt," Zidane remarked.

"I'll take care of it, trust me!" Dagger closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"Ho ho ho! That animal look like tiny sheep. I wonder if good to eat?"

The comet streaked down from the sky, aimed right for where they were standing. After it was right over their heads, it slammed into a wall of pure energy, the fragments floating in mid air for a second and then harmlessly falling to the ground. Taking advantage of the moment, Zidane twirled his ultima weapon and sliced through the Yan's body.

"Well, that one's over with. What next?" Zidane asked Dagger.

"Let's see if we can help the others out," she responded.

Zidane turned around again and looked at how their friends were doing. It didn't look well. Many of them looked like they were getting tired, and the monsters kept coming. While looking around Zidane spotted that the Yan was gone.

"Quina… what happened to the Yan?"

He/She merely belched in response.

Zidane started to run towards Beatrix and Steiner to help them out, when he heard a loud shriek. He looked behind him to see a grand dragon bearing down on him. It swiped at his side with its claw and then pressed him to the ground.

"No! Zidane!" Dagger cried. The fear started building inside her; she looked around, not knowing what to do. Then she noticed her engagement ring was starting to glow. A distinct red light was emanating from it.

"_Summon me!_"

"What? What is this? Who are you?"

"_Your ring allows you to communicate with eidolons! I am Bahamut, the Dragon King! Summon me!_"

Dagger was unsure of this new voice in her head, but saw Zidane struggling under the grip of the grand dragon, and decided she had no choice. She concentrated.

"Come, Bahamut!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a black dot above her rapidly grew into the shape of the Dragon King, as he soared towards the ground. His feet slammed into the desert sand as he landed, sending an earthquake through the ground that sent Dagger to her knees. He then let out a terrifying roar that echoed throughout the entire desert.

"_My subjects, return to me!"_ the voice said. "_The Dragon King reigns once again!_"

Immediately the grand dragon that was on top of Zidane moved, and turned towards the heat of the battle. It flew up and descended into the fray, this time attacking not the warriors but the mist spawn they were fighting. Dragons all throughout the battle were doing the same.

Bahamut turned his head around to face Dagger and looked her in the eye. Dagger saw the flame burning deep within the Dragon King's pupils. It looked like he wanted to ask her something. He snorted.

"_May I join my subjects in this battle?_"

"Um… I guess, why not?"

"_Bahamut has taken wing; the flame of my wraith shall purify this battlefield of evil!"_ Bahamut leaped into the air, and flew over the battlefield. He reared back his head and spit a massive fireball at an approaching group of mist monsters. The fireball exploded on impact, creating a firestorm that torched anything within fifty feet.

"This lizard thing not know how to cook. He use fire much too hot! Those monsters no good for eating now." Quina merely shook his/her head.

Bahamut and his dragons quickly mopped up the remaining mist monsters on the battlefield. When they were done, Bahamut flew over and stood by Dagger. If it could be said so about a dragon, he was standing at attention.

The party members walked over, staying a certain distance away from Bahamut. Zidane was the first to try and approach Dagger. Bahamut leaned over and started sniffing him all over.

"Um… Dagger? He isn't going to eat me or anything is he?"

"I don't think so, let me check."

"You don't think so?" Zidane asked, with emphasis on the word 'think'.

"_This is your mate?_"

"My mate? I guess you could call him that."  
"_How unfortunate. I was hungry_."

"What?"

"_I was joking. Your friends are okay. The one in rusty armor smells very strong, but I can deal with it. I cannot guarantee the safety of the blue frog if it keeps looking at me in that way._" Quina was drooling and eyeing Bahamut thoughtfully.

"Quina… Bahamut tastes very bad, you don't want to eat him." Eidolons have a sense of humor?

"Ah. I see. Is too bad."

"Anyway, it's alright. He apparently doesn't want to eat any of you right now."

Zidane eyed Bahamut suspiciously. "Are you sure? He looks angry."

Bahamut snorted. He grabbed Zidane in his mouth and dragged him over to where Dagger was standing.

Zidane scratched his head. "Well, I guess he didn't eat me. What's up with him? Usually he just goes away after you summon him."

"He told me the ring you gave me allows me to speak with eidolons."

"Can… Can you make him go away? I really don't feel safe with a fire breathing dragon standing next to me."

"_Your mate acts strange sometimes._"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"What?" Zidane asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," Dagger replied, and kissed him soundly.

"_I will go. Summon me if you need me!_" With that, Bahamut took off into the sky, disappearing after a few moments.

"What kind of power is it that you have?" a voice rasped behind them. The same Dalrak Thar from before was standing there. "Our client said those monsters would be sure to stop you."

Zidane unsheathed his daggers and stood defensively. "Are you not done yet?"

"The Dalrak Thar only work for money. We were told to let those monsters loose upon you. We fulfilled our side of the contract. As far as we are concerned, it's over."

"It's not that easy. You made an attempt on the life of the Queen of Alexandria!" Steiner had stepped forward.

"Our master hopes you will forgive us for that. He has seen the power you wield, he no longer wishes to be involved in the affairs between you and our client."

Amarant stepped forward. "You also are apparently in possession of one young black mage. If you let him go, perhaps I won't kill you?"

The man shifted uncomfortably. "That will… be a problem. Our client took custody of the small one shortly after we captured him." Amarant leapt forward and grabbed the man around the neck. He squeezed lightly, causing the man to choke.

"If your foolish act has caused the little one harm," he said, "you will wish I had killed you those years before." With that, he threw the man down into the sand.

"Which leaves one question," Zidane said. "Who is your client?"

The Dalrak Thar coughed and sputtered. When he had regained his composure again, he spoke. "We don't know his name. He always contacted us through envoys that carried large sums of money. However, we followed his envoys back occasionally. He hides out in the depths of the petrified Iifa Tree."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Zidane asked.

"The Dalrak Thar do not lie. It is part of their training." Amarant replied.

The Dalrak Thar nodded in acknowledgement, and then turned to head towards their lair. Steiner stopped him at sword point.

"You and your brethren have committed crimes against Alexandria and her Queen! We cannot allow you to just walk away!" he shouted.

"Enough, Steiner," said Dagger, resting her hand on Steiner's sword. "What's done is done. I have seen enough death today. Let him go." Steiner hesitated for a moment, and sheathed his sword. The Dalrak Thar relaxed noticeably, and then fled towards the sand-dune lair.

"Well, I suppose we head to the Iifa Tree now," Zidane said.

"We should rest aboard the Hilda Garde first. I can tell we are all tired," Regent Cid said.

The party boarded the airship, all of them heading immediately to their bedrooms. Behind them they left the smoking remains of thousands of Mist creatures, a reminder to the Dalrak Thar of what happens to those who fail to stay out of others' affairs.


	5. Chapter 4: The Pain Ends Here

**Chapter 4**

The stone-grey remains of the ancient, petrified tree rose high above their heads.  The winds, protesting their futile attempts to sway the tree one way or another, howled loudly, giving the plains around the tree a very eerie and lonely feeling.  It was hard to believe that just under a year ago this tree had been a living creature.

Zidane stared at the tree, reminiscing about all that had happened here.  So much had been lost at this tree.  Here, Bahamut went on a rampage, ravaging the Alexandrian fleets and killing Dagger's mother.  Here, the source of the mist was eliminated, making it impossible for any black mages to be created again.  Here, Kuja had died, during his last moments where he actually appreciated the gift of life that had been given to him.  Now the tree was the source of more evil, more pain, and perhaps even more death.  The tree stood as a silent, uncaring reminder to all that plagued his past.

"Zidane… are you okay?"  It was Dagger.  "You've been staring at the Iifa Tree for a while now."  Zidane smiled.  Why should he worry about the past when all he needed for the future was standing right next to him?

"Just remembering all of the things that have happened here.  I've never liked this tree."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I guess we better find out what's down there."  Zidane took a look at the roots of the tree.

"What happened down there… when you were down there with Kuja?"

"I… I'd really rather not talk about it."  He tried to mask it, but there was a hint of sorrow, and of pain, in his voice.

"Zidane…"

"I'm sorry.  Maybe some other time.  Right now I just want to get this over with."

Regent Cid walked up from behind them.  "So this is the Iifa Tree, hmm?  How do we get down inside of it?"

"Same way I got out of it.  Follow me."  Zidane began walking towards where the roots started to dig into the ground.  The rest of the group followed closely behind him.  When they could see down into the depths of the root system, everyone but Zidane just stopped and gaped.  A massive hole had been ripped through the root system, the roots around the hole charred and bent outwards as if a huge fireball had ripped up through the root system.

"You did this?"  Regent Cid asked.  The look on his face showed that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah.  I was a little emotional at the time."  Zidane had a very grim look on his face.

            They began slowly inching down the steep slope that let into the depths of the Iifa tree.  At one point Cody tripped and started sliding down the slope, pebbles and dirt tumbling behind him.  Amarant grabbed a hold of his arm and held him on top of his shoulder.

            "T-Thanks."

            "Don't mention it."  It even looked like he almost smiled.

            They reached the bottom.  The only light source was the opening in the roots hundreds of feet above them.  They could see, but only barely.

            "Perhaps we should light a…"  Steiner said and then was cut off when Beatrix put her hand over his mouth.

            "Shhhh… listen!"

            A voice clearly penetrated the darkness.  It seemed to be coming from around a bend to their left.

            "The time has come!  So long have I waited for this moment!  Who knew that this little game between Gaia and Terra would play so well to my advantage!"

            "Wait!  That's…!"  Dagger whispered, and then was cut off by Zidane.

            "Shhh!"

            "And you, my little friend, are one of the key players now!  Without you, I could not end this world.  Aren't you happy you'll go down in history as the one who helped me end the world?  Hahaha!  The only problem is there won't be any history once I'm done with the Universe!"

            Another voice cut through the darkness, this one much younger.  "I won't do anything for you!  You can't make me!"

            Cody scrambled up and began running towards the voices.  "Dirk!  It's my little brother!"

            Regent Cid grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.  "Not yet;  we should listen some more."

            "I don't need to make you do anything, I'm just going to draw the power from you.  Isn't it beautiful how these things work?"

            "I'll kill you first!"  With that, a bright flash lit up the entire cavern, flames shooting from one smaller figure to another, much taller figure.  The smaller figure was a tiny black mage, even smaller than Cody.  The other figure, was…

            "Kuja…"  Freya whispered, her spear held forward.  "Zidane… what happened when you were down here?"

            The flame died away, leaving the cavern in total darkness again.  Kuja's voice broke the silence first.

            "Hah.  Silly boy, you can't do anything to hurt me."  Footsteps could be heard in the same direction as the voice.

            "Kuja died… but soon after his death, he was possessed by Necron.  I tried to defeat him, but he seemed to be invulnerable.  So I escaped…"  Zidane said.

            A loud slam resounded throughout the cave.  Something had been thrown against the wall!  "Stupid child… you cannot imagine the power that I control!"

            "Dirk!  I'm coming little brother!"  Cody ran out towards the voice.

            "C-Cody…?"  Dirk called out weakly from the cavern.

            Cid called the group to action.  "It's time!"  he said, and ran forward with Cody.  The rest of the group followed, except Zidane.  He remained crouched, still, and seemingly emotionless.  Dagger was the only one who noticed he had not gotten up.  She turned to face him.

            "Zidane?  Something's wrong.  You haven't told us everything."

            "It's nothing."

            "Zidane…"

            "I'm sorry, I can't tell you!  I can't go in there!  The others can take care of it!"  Dagger could tell he was trying not to yell at her.

            "Zidane, I love you.  I want you to trust me.  I don't want you to keep whatever this is inside and let it tear you apart.  Tell me."

            Zidane was silent for a few moments, though they seemed like an eternity to him and Dagger.  Finally he spoke.

            "When Kuja was possessed by Necron, I tried to kill him.  I couldn't, and I tried to escape.  But he said one thing when I was leaving…"  Zidane stopped.

            "Zidane…"  Dagger reached out and grabbed his hand.  She was surprised to find that it was shaking.

            "He said… the next time I came to face him, I would come with you.  And he said that when I fought him the next time, I would not be fast enough… to prevent him… when he killed you."  When he was finished, all of his emotional barriers broke down, and he wept on Dagger's shoulder.

            It was all Dagger could do to prevent from crying also, both from the shock of what he said and the fact that Zidane was laying on her shoulder almost at the point of despair.  She summoned up all of her inner strength, and by force of her sheer will was able to talk to him.

            "Zidane…  We have to go in there.  Even if I die, it will be better than if the world is destroyed.  And nothing says I have to die.  You've already proven that everyone shapes their own destiny, and no one is bound by the ties of fate.  The future lies ahead of us, and we're the ones that are going to shape it."

            By the time she stopped speaking, Zidane had stopped crying.  He slowly stood up and wiped his face with his hand.

            "You're right."  His face took on a look of determination.  "The future is ours to shape.  You're with me?"

            "Until the end… and beyond, Zidane."

            The others had already begun to start attacking Kuja.  Kuja seemed to easily dodge all of their attacks, meanwhile floating slowly into the air.

            "Foolish mortals… you never know when to give up, do you?"  With a flick of his hand, he sent all of them sprawling against the wall.

            "And now, for the finale!"  He held his hands up high, and Dirk began to float into the air along with him.  "The time is now!   Come, Lord of Darkness!"

            A fissure ripped its way through a large part of the cavern floor, and opened up to reveal the depths below.  The cavern suddenly got unbearably hot, and a figure started to rise out of the crack.  When it had fully emerged, everyone, even Kuja, stood in awe of its presence.

            The figure had the body of a human male, and a beautiful one at that.  But not even the most perfect of bodies could offset his absolutely hideous face.  The whole face looked as if it has been burned, some places worse than others.  In many places, the flesh was a raw red.  In others, the flesh had been totally burned away, revealing the bone of the creature's skull.  Behind the abomination were two black wings, which seemed to absorb light.  The only reason they were visible was due to the total absence of light all around them.

            Dagger felt a burning on her finger, where her engagement ring was.  She looked down at her finger and it looked as if whatever light was present within the perfect garnet was being sucked away.  The garnet got dimmer and dimmer, until suddenly it turned entirely black and forcefully shattered, sending shards of black crystal everywhere.

            "My ring… what happened!?"  She was still holding on to Zidane with her other hand.  Now her hand was shaking.

            Kuja spoke.  "That is just a small sample of the power of the Dark One.  He found your ring detestable, so he shattered it.  He will do the same to all of you!"

            Dagger fainted, and almost hit the ground.  Barely conscious, she heard a voice deep within her mind."

            "_The time has come.  Summon me!"_

            It had the same feeling as when Bahamut spoke to her back in the Tharan desert.  That voice... it wasn't Bahamut's… but it sounded so familiar.

            "Who… who are you?  And how are you speaking to me?  My ring shattered…"  she said weakly.

            "_Mortals… you put so much value in that which is material!  The power of the ring lies not within the ring itself, but in the love that binds it to your finger!  The love you share with Zidane is so strong it gives that ring unimaginable power… such as the power to summon me.  Know you not the voice of Holy Alexander?"_

            "Alexander?"  she asked.  She slowly stood up, her strength coming back to her.  She held her hand with the ring high in the air, and called out strongly.

            "Holy Alexander, come to me!"

            Her ring began to light up, burning coldly with the holy white light of Alexander's presence.  A white nova shot out from the ring, lighting up the entire room.  The light grew brighter and brighter still, until all that could be seen was sheer whiteness.  The light died away, except for the shining brilliance of Alexander's wings beside Dagger in the cavern.

            Alexander grabbed the Dark One in its wings and held it close to his body.  The Dark One struggled, but could not get away.

            "_Quickly, you must kill the summoner!"_

            "What?  Can't you just destroy that thing?  And what would killing the summoner do?"

            "_I cannot destroy the Dark One… the amount of power that would be necessary to do so would take Gaia with it.  However, the Dark One is an eidolon like any other.  Kill its summoner, and it will die with them!"_

            "Zidane!  We have to kill the summoner!"

            "What!?  How?"

            "I don't know!  Alexander just says we have to!"

            Kuja summoned a sword out of midair, and appeared right over Dagger's head.

            "Hah!  I shall kill the summoner, and thus open the way for my destruction of the world!  You are powerless to stop me."

            He quickly brought his sword down on top of Dagger's head.  Dagger screamed, seeing the sword bearing down on her head.  It began slicing though her hair, when a hand whizzed through the darkness and grabbed Kuja's wrist.  Kuja looked down, and the hand was glowing with a bright white light.

            "No!  She will not die!  You have caused too much suffering Necron!  All of the pain humanity has been through; it has all been your fault!  No longer!  I stand in defiance of you.  With my every breath from now forward, I will fight you until you die!"

            Kuja looked over.  The normal Zidane Tribal was no longer there.  He had been replaced by the blazing white form of a genome who had achieved Trance to its highest form.  With his left hand he held his Ultima Weapon, and as if to emphasize the last word in his next statement, he brought it down on the cavern floor, shattering rock and sending tremors throughout the very earth of Gaia itself.

            "The pain ends here!"


	6. Chapter 5: Echoing Loss and Eternal Gain

**Chapter 5**

"What!  This was not supposed to happen!  It was predetermined that she would die!"  Kuja stood in shock of the hand that had grabbed his sword arm.

"_You above all should know that nothing is predetermined.  You already underestimated the power of sheer will, and were defeated for it.  Now, behold the power of love!"  Alexander's voice was clearly audible to everyone in the cavern._

Zidane twirled his Ultima Weapon, and struck for Kuja's throat.  Kuja moved his own sword to block the blow with blazing speed and struck back at Zidane.  Zidane parried the blow and thrust for Kuja's chest.  Kuja jumped back quickly.  Everyone else in the cavern watched intently, things were moving so fast.  In a fraction of a second, Kuja would counterblow, and Zidane would be attacking him again.  Both of them seemed to speed up the longer they battled.

Zidane finally, after a minute of fighting, sliced into Kuja's arm.  Kuja transported himself to the other side of the cavern, as the blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the cavern floor.

"So this is what pain is…  I thought there would be more to it."

"It's not over yet."

Kuja looked around the room at everyone who had come to defeat him.  His eyes settled on Zidane, who was still blazing brightly with Trance.  Then, he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye.  He looked over, and saw Dagger, standing alone.  A cruel smile broke out on his face.

"No!" Zidane shouted, seeing what Kuja was about to do.  This made Kuja smile even more menacingly, and he held his arm out torwards Dagger.  He snapped his fingers, and a fury of flame raced towards her through the dark cavern.  Zidane ran and leaped in front of the flame, trying to stop it.

He was too late.  The flame hit Dagger head on, and engulfed her figure.  She hit the ground with a scream.  Zidane hit the ground and looked over at Dagger's blackened body for several seconds.  She didn't get up.  She didn't move.  It was all Zidane could do to prevent from collapsing on the floor.  He didn't see it coming when Kuja ran up next to him and sliced at his neck.

Freya, however, had already moved to help Zidane, and caught Kuja's sword on the point of her spear.  With a flick of her wrist, she disarmed Kuja, sending his sword flying across the cavern.

"You monster!  I have seen much evil in my life, but nothing, nothing as low as that!  Not only do you not deserve to live, but you do not deserve to exist!"

Kuja snarled in annoyance, and with a flick of his hand sent Freya slamming into the cavern wall.  "Hmph.  You mortals do not understand.  I exist on a higher level than all of you."

"Not for long," Zidane said, his voice barely audible.  He had stood up, dropping his Ultima Weapon on the ground beside him.  He stared Kuja in the eye, standing there, still, a whir of emotions going through his head.  In his eyes, there was visible a deep, terrible, burning anger.  Kuja saw this, and Necron's soul inside of him for the first time felt fear.

Zidane was still, the only movement in his body his lips when he whispered this one word: "Ultima."

White beams ripped out of Zidane's body, the product of his pure will and unyielding anger incarnate.  They slammed into Kuja one after another, tearing apart not only his body, but the very soul inside of him.  Kuja screamed; but this was nothing compared to the horrible shriek that Necron's soul inside of him let out into the spirit realm.  Everyone in the cavern could feel it, the awful sound resonating throughout their inner soul.  Soon it was cut short, and Kuja fell limp to the cavern floor.  Zidane didn't stop; beams slammed into his dead body one after another, shaking the entire cavern.

Zidane felt a hand on his shoulder.  "Zidane… its over."

Zidane collapsed onto the cavern floor, both physically and spiritually exhausted from the battle and its events.  The light around him disappeared, and his color returned to normal.  He mumbled.

"Dagger…  She's gone…"

The person behind him lay down next to him, and wrapped her arms around him.  "I'm right here, Zidane."

Zidane summoned what little strength he had left to turn around.  Dagger was indeed there, alive and well, although her clothing was blackened all over.  Zidane pulled her close.

"How…?"  He said weakly.

"Alexander protected me.  I got a little burned, but I'm alright."

Zidane managed a tiny smile and looked around for Alexander, but he was gone.  "Alexander… thank you."  He then collapsed into a deep slumber.

* * *

            When the Hilda Garde 3 returned to the Mist Continent, thousands of people were gathered around Lindblum Grand Castle to celebrate their return.  While Regent Cid spoke to the people and told them what had happened, the rest of the party rested in the guest suite.  Beatrix and Steiner were both in the main chamber.  Steiner was pacing back and forth rapidly.

            "I can't believe that the Queen would agree to share the same room with that miscreant Zidane!" he said.

            "If I remember correctly, the Queen was the one who requested that they share the same room.  And miscreant?  I hardly think so, after all we've both been through with him."

            "Argh!  It still isn't right!"

            "Isn't it?  They love each other.  You know, sometimes I wish you would be more of a miscreant," Beatrix said with a smile.

            "Wh-What??"  Steiner said, with a look of confusion on his face.

            Beatrix sighed.  "Come on Steiner, I'll show you what I mean."  She half dragged him towards her room.

            "U-Um…"  Steiner managed to mumble, and then was cut short when she kissed him.

* * *

            Cody and Dirk soon returned to the Black Mage village.  The entire village had a celebration in honor of their return.  Fireworks lit up the night sky for hours; some of the more experienced black mages created beautiful images of fire in the night sky.  Children, both genome and black mage, ran around and giggled at the sight of the fireworks.  The older black mages smiled in admiration.  They knew that they would stop soon, but seeing this new life that had been created out of their own, it did not bother them anymore.

            The final, and longest lasting, of the fireworks was an image of Vivi, who would always be remembered by the black mages as the one who gave them hope.

* * *

            Freya and Fratley returned to Burmecia, Amarant returned to his home in Alexandria, and Quina… well Quina went wherever there was good food.  In a few weeks, everyone went to Alexandria for Zidane's and Dagger's wedding.  Their first kiss as a married couple was under the light of the midday sun, in front of the shining new figure of the rebuilt Alexandria Castle.  The whole of not only Alexandria but of the Mist Continent itself celebrated their union.

            In the spirit realm, two others celebrated.

            "_So it ends." Bahamut said._

            "_Or begins.__  This is the start of a new age for them," Alexander replied._

            "_Bah… I always hated this mushy stuff."_

            "_Maybe if you found a mate you would learn to enjoy it."_

_            "There aren't too many Dragon Queens around anymore.  Besides, I enjoy the life of a bachelor."_

_            "Well, let them enjoy themselves.  It is the morning of their lives."_


End file.
